A day in the life for: Twilight
by paulinaghost
Summary: What was like like before episode 1?Before they came together as the elements or better yet before even their parents met. Let's explore in separate stories. This one is for Twilight. Opinions welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone of the reading world!I know this should be the chapter of a looong over due for update story but I've had no ideas for how to continue just yet. I do plan to continue "The prince meets the rodeo ponygirl" but for now I think I'm gonna tackle doing what I like to call"growing pains"type of stories with the MLP main cast. There those stories where we take a peek at what I'd think growing up was like for the characters. From mom and dad meeting till the point of episode 1 or before hand in the series. You could call it a pony bio type of thing. The first here will be Twilight Sparkle cause I can relate the most with her.**_

* * *

><p>The sun was shining its brightest over the large and proud city known as shot up everywhere as high as the pony eye could see. With houses that cost up to the 55,000 in bits at the cheapest and apartments for just one pony being just half that,you'd better come here with a good chunk a change in your saddle. Then again for most ponies if you were one of the the few 400 out of all Equestria chosen to enroll in Canterlot college,this was not to much of a worry.<p>

For one young light gray mare with a white/purple streaked mane,this was the had 3 purple stars as a cutie name was Star Sparkle and after having her applications chosen be from thousands in Fillydelphia she was on a stretch wagon bus to Canterlot college. She left behind many friends and family members but knew this was what she was fore-filing both her the dream of herself an her mom. This was a place the whole Sparkle family dreamed of doing and she was going to make them proud.

_"This place is twice as big as I imagined it would be. I hope the ponies here are friendly"_thought Star Sparkle

They stopped in front of a large blue marble many building in canterlot,the roof appeared golden or at least sprayed gold painted. Star estimated it must stretch at least 5 miles long. Standing in front of it's bronze door,was a young plumb tan unicorn stallion with a brown mane and green eyes. He seemed a bit out of place in front of the pristine building with how sloppy he wore his tuxedo. Once every pony lined up he plastered a smile on and began to speak.

"Welcome to Canterlot college!I'm your tour guide and trainee consular gâteau crêpe or pony joe if you'd like. Follow me this way please and try not to get lost,please try to remain quite while we walk because some classes are already in session"he finish with turning around and proceeding down the hallway.

The tour felt like days on Star Sparkles hooves even though it was only an few hrs. Her and a few dozen random other mares were now waiting to be assigned dorms and dorm mates for their first called out names numbers and floors for a good 10 mins till her room was assigned.

"Floor 3-room number 42 is your room,just take that elevator to your floor"said the directory

"Thank you!"

Once she got there she discovered her dorm mate was already there and seemed to be sketching something until she was was a unicorn like herself but with a rose pink coat and indigo blue she sat up to greet her Star could see what looked like a golden thread on a needle going through a white sheet as her cutie mark.

_"I wonder what if that means shes really good at sowing things?"_Star thought.  
>"Hey there,my names buttons!Looks like were gonna be room mates for a while."said Buttons with an energetic smile.<p>

"Hello buttons, my name is Star Sparkle,glad to meet you."Star replied

They spent the remainder of the day sharing stories about where they were from and how they got their cutie marks.

_The Next Day 

The course all flew by relatively easy and having Buttons in 3 of her 5 helped things from being boring till lunch.

The student lounge wasn't to full to find a seat open but messy students made it hazardous. Star Sprinkle could barely step wide enough around the soda puddles on the floor.

"Excuse me, sorry I'm just trying to get my seAAH!"screamed Star Sparkle as she tumbled sideways about to smack the ground.

Luckily for herself a pair of blue hooves caught her but not so much for her tulip sandwich.

"Thank you for catching me,I'm not usually the clumsy type."she said embarrassed.

She looked up to see a smiling blue stallion in front of her. His mane was a well groomed slate blue and his cutie mark was a small white crescent moon with a large yellow crescent moon circling it.

"Its okay,it happens to everypony once in while right? Sorry about your sandwich Ms...uh"he trailed

"Star Sparkle and its my own fault for tripping."

"Well I'm Night Light and since I still should of caught it either way,I insist I buy you a new one"he replied

She could of sworn when he said his name,she could see a funny shine in his eyes.

"Sure"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was chapter one of this bio and I don't wanna waist your time with twilight's parents so I'll try to give the next chapter a few time jumps to twilight's birth. Plus her first day of school. cookies to those who can say who buttons is if you don't already know. Hint:shes been seen in one episode this season 2.<strong>


	2. Just letting you know

**Attention to all those who have noticed me MIA for a while now. I've pretty much given up on this site and forgot to let others know it. I haven't given up on fanfiction all together though. I ran out of total drama stuff ideas but some emails I've gotten have inspired me** **to possibly update more on old fics. As for MLP stuff I'm going to use as the main site for that because the saving and spell check system works a LOT better for me there then here. My user name is Charzoid there if your curious to see it. I'll leave a link if anyone wants it.**


	3. Author's note

Hello faithful reads and first time finders of this story! I am sorry to say that a long time ago I kinda lost all spark for writing any more stories here. These stories were more of brief deas then actually well planed out tales to begin with so that had a lot to do with it. I'm sorry to say I won't be continuing writing here. I should've updated my stories with this note way sooner and for that I'm sorry. I still come around here every once in while to comment on stories.

On a somewhat positive side I've still got some need to write fanfictions but its not for here. It on a site called FIMfanfiction,I say somewhat positive because its mainly a site dedicated to stories made in the MLP:FIM universe and I know not everyone cares for the those who don't know what those initials stand for its the my little pony:friendship is magic series. If you're uninterested in the franchise or anything made from it then theres no need to look it up. For those who are interested,I have a link to my profile there on my profile here.

For this story in particular I'd like to add ahead of time for the MLP fans who liked this story that if you check my FIMFanfiction for this story you will find it sadly cancelled. On top of not being well thought out to begin with I lost drive for it.


End file.
